


sweet dreams (are made of this)

by aorister



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Prompt Fic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorister/pseuds/aorister
Summary: นิมิตวิปลาสของชาวแอสการ์ดเป็นได้ทั้งฝันดีและฝันร้าย





	sweet dreams (are made of this)

**Author's Note:**

> keyword from _heroweeklyth: nightmare/dreams

 

 

_นิมิตวิปลาสของชาวแอสการ์ดเป็นได้ทั้งฝันดีและฝันร้าย_

 

  
ฟริกกาเคยเตือนเขาเมื่อครั้งยังเด็ก โอดินก็เคยเปรยว่าความฝันเป็นของประหลาด เราอาจรับรู้ลางบอกเหตุล่วงหน้าเพื่อเตรียมตัวรับมือ หรือกลายเป็นผู้ก่อวิบัติทำให้ฝันกลายเป็นจริง... ธอร์ตระหนักถึงกลไกตรรกะนั้น — อย่าได้คิดตีความ อย่ายุ่มย่ามกับนอร์นทั้งสามแห่งทิพยวารี

ทว่ารูปลักษณ์แห่งนิมิตที่ปรากฏอยู่นี้ช่างน่าประหลาด มอบสัมผัสพิศดารที่แทบจะแน่ใจว่าเคยผ่านมันมาก่อน ในฝันของเขา โลกิดูอ่อนเยาว์เสมอ ริมฝีปากบางคอยเผยอพร้อมปั้นยอคำหวานเคลือบพิษ ดวงตาฉายจริตเล่ห์แพรวพราวที่ชวนให้รักให้หลง... ไม่ก็ชวนให้ปลงกับความร้ายกาจเกินคาดเดา

 

  
_นิมิตหรือมายา_

 

  
กระแสมัวพร่าเคลือบคลองจักษุ วูบหนึ่งเขาก้มมอง เห็นร่างของตนกำลังคุกเข่าเบื้องหน้าบัลลังก์กษัตริย์ เขาทำความเคารพต่อบิดา ทว่าเส้นด้ายสำนึกกลับกระตุกชวนให้พิศวง ท้องพระโรงวันนี้เงียบสนิทจนได้ยินกระทั่งเสียงลมหายใจ

 

แล้วเขาก็รู้สึกเหมือนร่วงหล่น...

 

ร่างกายทรยศ อึดอัดร้อนรุ่มด้วยไอร้อนผะผ่าวแผ่พุ่งไปทั่วแก่นกาย ทั้งยังได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจสะท้อนดังขึ้นอีกนิด มันก้องกกภายในโสตประหนึ่งเป็นเสียงของตัวเอง ผสมปนเปด้วยสัมผัสหยาบระคาย แตกพร่าแทบมิอาจจับใจความ

 

  
_มายาหรือว่านิมิต_

 

  
ร่างทั้งร่างเกร็งขึงราวกับถูกตรึงอยู่กับที่ ธอร์กำหมัดแน่น ช่องท้องวูบโหวง ลอยลิ่วราวกับกำลังท่องอากาศ ความทรมานเสียดแทรกสลับกับความสุขสม—ความรู้สึกที่ทั้งใช่และไม่ใช่ ทั้งจริงและไม่จริง ทั้งอยากจำนนและอยากฝืนต้าน ม่านรางเลือนพลิ้วไหวไปมาอยู่เบื้องหน้า ทว่ายิ่งไขว่คว้าก็ยิ่งลื่นหลุดจากการครอบครอง

 

บุรุษบนบัลลังก์พลันเผยร่าง

 

โลกิยิ้มพราว เผยดวงตาใสซื่อหมดจดพอๆ กับเลศนัยบนริมฝีปาก ร่างนั้นขยับลงมานั่งประจันหน้าก่อนเอื้อมปลายนิ้วเรียวยาวแตะข้างแก้ม สัมผัสของโลกิทำเอาสะดุดลมหายใจ... มันคมกริบและเย็นจัดราวแท่งน้ำแข็ง

 

“เวลาแบบนี้ข้าก็จะเสียดายผมของพี่” ผู้เป็นน้องกระซิบถอนหายใจข้างริมหู ฟังดูเสแสร้งอย่างไม่ปิดบัง “แล้วพี่ก็ต้องการข้า” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มละไมราวสัมผัสของกำมะหยี่

  
_มายา_

  
พี่ชายได้แต่โคลงศีรษะ นึกอยากจะพูดว่าไม่ แต่กลับปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าโกหก และการโป้ปดต่อเจ้าแห่งเล่ห์ลวงภายในมายาวิปลาสนี้คงไม่ใช่เรื่องฉลาด —ใช่ — ธอร์เปล่งเสียงออกไปอย่างยากเย็น

 

ภาพเลือนหายพร้อมสติหลุดลอย ไม่รู้ว่าผ่านไปนานเท่าใดกว่าจะลืมตาอีกครั้ง

คราวนี้เขามองเห็นร่างของตนเหนือร่างอันคุ้นเคย นัยน์ตาของโลกิฉ่ำวาวเหมือนหมอกยามเช้ามองตอบกลับมาอย่างท้าทาย ทว่าสัมผัสภายใต้กลับปลุกเร้ายิ่งกว่า ผิวกายขาวไร้เครื่องปกปิด กล้ามเนื้อแกร่งสมบูรณ์แบบเผยอวดสายตาเพื่อรอการสัมผัส... ธอร์พาฝ่ามือลากไล้ไปตามความยาวของช่วงตัวเพรียว สมองบอกวงแขนให้อ้อมกระหวัดข้อเท้าเพื่อเรียวขานั้นขึ้นพาดบ่า สัญชาตญาณสั่งปากให้ประทับจูบบนเนื้อในจนเจ้าของร่างแอ่นตัวรับพร้อมเสียงพึงพอใจแทนคำตอบ

ทั้งสัมผัสและภาพกับเสียงล้วนสมจริงยิ่งกว่าฝัน ยิ่งเสียงทุ้มต่ำครางสะท้าน โลหิตในกายยิ่งแล่นพล่าน

 

  
_นิมิต_

 

  
ธอร์สะดุ้งสุดตัว เสียงร้องหลุดจากลำคอดังสะท้อนก้อง ทันใดนั้น สมองของเขาว่างเปล่า... ภาพตรงหน้าขาวโพลนขณะกระแสไฟฟ้าลั่นแปลบปลาบทั่วสรรพางค์

“โอ๊ย!” เสียงประท้วงดังมาจากเบื้องล่าง

เขาก้มลงมองอย่างงุนงง ก่อนได้สติและคลายหมัดที่กำรวบเส้นผมสีดำสนิทไว้เต็มกำมือ ห้องทั้งห้องหมุนคว้างราวไร้น้ำหนัก ธอร์สะบัดศีรษะไล่ความวิงเวียนพลางยกสันมือขึ้นกดกระบอกตา และคงอีกสักพักกว่าร่างกายจะเคยชินว่าเหลือตาแค่ข้างเดียว

ทุกอย่างเพี้ยนประหลาดประหนึ่งจักรวาลวิบัติ... ทว่าจักรวาลก็วิบัติไปแล้วจริงๆ

 

“ปากข้าแทบไหม้” โลกิโวยวายขณะเช็ดขอบปากด้วยปลายนิ้ว เจ้าตัวผุดลุกจากขอบเตียงคล้ายกับเพิ่งคุกเข่าอยู่เมื่อครู่ สภาพดูเหมือนสัตว์เกียจคร้านที่กำลังเลื้อยขึ้นมานั่งทับตักไม่ยอมให้ทาสลุกไปไหน

“เจ้ามันขี้โกง” เขาถอนหายใจยาว ล้มตัวลงนอนราบอีกครั้งตามแรงทาบทับของน้องชาย

"ข้าไม่ได้ทำอะไรที่พี่ไม่เคยฝันถึง" เทพแห่งมายาบิดศีรษะคลายกล้ามเนื้อ แสร้งขยับสะโพกบดเบียดเหมือนหาที่ทางให้ตัวเอง นัยน์ตาสีอ่อนแวววับคมเข้มขึ้นด้วยแรงปรารถนา "อย่าเถียง"

ธอร์ส่งเสียงฮัมในลำคอ "ต่อให้เป็นข้าก็ต้องพักบ้าง“

โลกิโน้มตัวลงแนบชิด จมูกซุกไซ้ปลายคางของเขาพลางพึมพำอู้อี้ "อ่อนหัด"

ไออุ่นจากร่างนั้นคล้ายเป็นเครื่องยืนยันว่าทั้งหมดนี้ไม่ใช่ความฝัน และทั้งที่จักรวาลวิบัติไปแล้ว แต่เขากลับโล่งอกขึ้นมาได้อย่างน่าประหลาด

ธอร์พลิกตัวกลับ ฝ่ามือประกบพบกันครึ่งทาง ทั้งคู่ปล่อยให้ปลายนิ้วสอดประสานเข้าหากัน ตาสบตาโดยปราศจากคำพูด

ทั้งหมดนี้... เขาอยากคิดว่าเหตุการณ์ที่ผ่านมาก็ไม่ได้เลวร้ายไปหมดเสียทีเดียว "ข้าควรต้องรู้ไหมว่าเจ้าทำอะไรกับทิพยวารี”

"ไม่"

น้ำเสียงของอีกฝ่ายมีแววเย้าหยอก กึ่งทีเล่นทีจริง ทว่ารอยยิ้มของโลกิเปลี่ยนไปแล้วโดยสิ้นเชิง และธอร์ก็เพิ่งตระหนักว่านี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาตั้งใจมองดูมัน ความรู้สึกทั้งปวงที่เคยปั่นป่วนเหมือนท้องทะเลพลันรวมตัวกันเป็นคลื่นลูกใหญ่แล้วซัดพาหัวใจเข้าสู่ฝั่ง

 

ธอร์ก้มลงจุมพิตอีกครั้ง... ละวางความกังวลเมื่อได้ค้นพบว่าเรื่องเลวร้ายทุกอย่างผ่านพ้นไปแล้วจริงๆ ณ ครู่ขณะนั้น เขาเชื่อมั่นว่าที่ตรงนี้จะเป็นที่ของเขาเสมอ และนิมิตวิปลาสครั้งนี้เป็นยิ่งกว่าฝันดี

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
